Loud Lincoln Odyssey 3: Spirits of Misery
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: After their families get turned into Spirits thanks to King Dedede & Ganondorf, Ronnie Anne, Sid, and Lincoln must travel the Super Smash Bros. multiverse to save them all with help from Mario & Cappy. Also includes guest stars from other shows. This idea was given to me by Mikedude Rocker10, with me taking some creative liberties on it.
1. 1 Step Closer To The End?

The work day had ended at the Great Lakes City Pokémon zoo. Izzy and Sid, who were friends despite their age difference, walked out of the zoo's large, elaborate exit that didn't impress or amaze either of them any longer due to having seen it so many times. There was a potentially more important topic on their minds anyway.

Izzy: So, how come your mom wasn't here today?

Sid: I was hoping you knew. I just came here after school today, expecting to see her, and...

Sid was cut off by a loud, futuristic sound coming from above their heads. They looked up and saw Ronnie Anne riding on her hoverboard with Lincoln holding onto her really tight.

Sid: Yay! Ronnie Anne's here!

As the hoverboard came down, the younger of the two zoo employees noticed something off about her white-haired acquaintance. Neither of them noticed the austere expression on Ronnie Anne's face.

Izzy: Is Lincoln not wearing shoes? Ooh! Can I take off my shoes?

Sid: What are ya' askin' me for? I'm not your mom. By the way who _is_ your mom?

When Ronnie Anne landed the hoverboard, Lincoln immediately got off and laid down on the ground.

Lincoln: I am never getting on that crazy thing ever again!

Izzy: What's with your lack of shoes? Is wearing just socks a new Michiganian fashion trend? 'Cause no one was doing it here today.

Ronnie Anne: We've got bigger fish to fry.

Sid: Is it serious?

Ronnie Anne: Very!

Sid: Oh my God, what's up?!

Ronnie Anne: Well, it's gonna be hard to listen to, so let me ease you into it.

* * *

Earlier that same day, Lincoln was walking home from school when he heard the sound of Ronnie Anne's hoverboard. After he looked up at her, she lowered down and jumped off. She didn't yet know about the serious thing she told Sid about, so she was more calm.

Ronnie Anne: Hey, Linc. You're not walking home with Clyde today?

Lincoln: He wasn't at school today, since he's unfortunately in the hospital with appendicitis.

Ronnie Anne: Oof. That can't be good.

Lincoln: Nah, it's alright. The legendary Dr. John Cena is treating him, so he'll be just fine.

Ronnie Anne: Good to know. So anyway, the reason I'm here is because I wanted to give my condolences in person. I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your niece on Thanksgiving. I thought I was having a bad Thanksgiving just because one of Izzy's friends was being really rude, but that's nothing compared to a major family member death.

Lincoln: Thank you, but it sounds like you didn't hear the whole story. She only **may** have died. What happened was she went back in time to try to change the past back to the way it was in her original timeline, but she never came back.

Ronnie Anne: Well then why don't you go back in time too to see if she's okay?

Lincoln: Because, well, I...I want to hold onto the hope that she's still with us. I don't want to have to say I lost two family members in just over a year. But on a more positive note, Thanksgiving was also the day Leni got pregnant, so even if the Loud family lost someone on that day, we'll be gaining another one in August.

Ronnie Anne: ...But didn't Leni & George agree to let Korrina adopt the kid?

Lincoln: Still counts.

Ronnie Anne: Okay then. So anyway, since I'm here, you want me to give you a ride home on my hoverboard?

Lincoln: Thanks but no thanks. I'm beyond terrified of riding it.

Ronnie Anne: It's him, not it.

Lincoln: ...Is it really, or...?

Lincoln was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. The ringtone that played was the one for video chats from Lola. But when he answered, instead of seeing his little sister, he saw a familiar-looking man.

Ronnie Anne: Is that one of the people from _Friends_?

Lincoln: I think so. Matthew Perry, why are you at my house, using my sister's phone?

Chandler: It's Chandler Bing, actually.

Lola: LINKY! HELP ME! I'M SCARED!

Lincoln: Why is she screaming for help?

Chandler: Well, if you must know.

To reveal what Lola was screaming about, Chandler moved the phone further away from his face. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne could now see that he had Lola pinned down to the living room floor.

Lincoln: What? No! Wha-What are you doing?! **GET OFF MY SISTER!**

Ignoring Lincoln's plea, Chandler shot red lasers out of his eyes, aimed straight at Lola. Being hit by this attack caused Lola to cough and slowly struggle to keep her eyes open.

Lola: Good bye, Linky.

The second Lola shut her eyes, she transformed into a glowing orb with a rainbow-colored aura coming from it with a picture of herself on it. She had been turned into a Spirit. She then floated into a brown cloth sack that Chandler had. Before he closed the bag, Lincoln could see Spirits of several of his other family members were also in it.

Lincoln: What the dang heck, Chandler?! Why did you just...? Is that my entire family in there?!

Chandler: It sure is.

Lincoln: But why would you ever...?

Before the confused and freaked out teenage boy could finish his question, Chandler placed a giant Gooey Bomb on the coffee table and then slammed Lola's phone on the floor, breaking it and ending the video chat.

Ronnie Anne: ...Well, this has gotta be some kinda gag, right?

Lincoln: ...I'm sorry. What?

Ronnie Anne: I'm just saying. This must be Luan pranking you.

Lincoln: No, no. She never does anything this big unless it's April Fool's Day.

Ronnie Anne: Okay, but still. It's a 90's sitcom character who's apparently evil turning your family into glowy balls by shooting lasers out of his eyes. Something this ridiculous could never possibly be real. You're with me on this, aren't ya'?

Lincoln: ...A few years ago, I would've been. But you live with a family of vampires, my niece from the future moved in with me, and I did a livestream with a living LEGO recently. At this point, I'll believe anything. Now forget what I said about being too scared for a ride. I need to get home ASAP.

* * *

Ronnie Anne: And so, we got on my board and flew to the Loud house.

Izzy: Was Lincoln scared?

Ronnie Anne: Terrified. But that's not what's important. When we got to his place, we...Umm...

Ronnie Anne looked at her white-haired buddy, giving him a look that asked non-verbally if he was okay with hearing about the traumatic incident she was about to explain.

Lincoln: Go ahead.

Ronnie Anne: So, we get to his house, and...

* * *

When they were about halfway to their destination, a couple of their fans spotted them from the ground below.

Fan #1: Hey, look! It's Lincoln & Ronnie Anne!

Fan #2: Ooh! Look how tight he's hugging her. I knew they would get together. I'm so glad they finally did.

Fan #1: I thought they already were.

Fan #2: Hey, Ronniecoln! Kiss!

Fan #1: Yeah, kiss!

Lincoln was usually kind to his fans when they thought Ronnie Anne was his girlfriend or wanted her to be. However, it was impossible for him to be in the right mood for that with the stress from worrying about his family overpowering him. So, to his fans' surprise, he threw his shoes at them.

Lincoln: We're just good friends!

Ronnie Anne: You want me to go down there and get your shoes back?

Lincoln: My family is more important than my shoes. Now speed up!

Ronnie Anne: Every time I do, you tell me to slow down like two seconds later. Make up your mind.

Out of nowhere, there was a black flash in front of them. Before them appeared a hooded half-demon that neither of them recognized.

Raven: Oh, hey.

A person suddenly in their way made Ronnie Anne have to stop the hoverboard in midair without a chance to warn Lincoln. He almost fell off but was able to regain his balance in time. The two got a good look at Raven and Lincoln was not happy about what he was seeing.

Lincoln: Are you...a_ Teen Titans Go!_ character?

Raven: A _Teen Titans Go!_ character and proud.

Lincoln: Oh, this is just freaking fantastic! This day just keeps getting better and better!

Raven: Well, I was gonna help you guys, but if you're gonna be that way, see ya'.

Raven began to float away but got less than an inch away before Ronnie Anne grabbed the Titan's arm to try to get her to stay.

Ronnie Anne: No, don't! He's sorry. You are sorry, right, Lincoln?

Lincoln: No! We don't need his help anyway.

Raven: I'm a girl.

Lincoln: Okay, **that** I'm sorry about. But we still don't need your help.

Raven: You may think that, but wait 'til you hear this.

Another black flash appeared above Raven's head. Her book of ancient legends fell down from it and she caught it as it opened to the page she needed.

Raven: Several centuries ago, two evil kings used dark magic to mind control an innocent man and make him transform a certain family of people that they wanted out of the picture into Spirits. For an unknown reason, likely either to show just how serious they were or just for poops and giggles, they also had the man destroy that family's home. Luckily, the family was rescued by a white-haired warrior, his wife who always wore purple armor, a vampire, a young child, an Italian gentleman, and his talking hat.

Lincoln: How is any of this relevant, you CN trash?!

Raven: If you had just let me finish, you would know. I believe the events of this legend are happening again. You're no warrior, and you two are obviously not husband and wife because you're too young to be, but you've got white hair and she wears purple, so I suppose that's close enough.

Ronnie Anne: But...Lincoln's house wasn't destroyed.

Raven: You're about to be standing corrected.

Raven used her magic to teleport the three of them to where Lincoln lived along with the hoverboard. Once there, their eyes were met with the sight of the Loud family's Pokémon standing in front of the shattered remains of the house. Horror was in everyone but Raven's eyes and Lincoln quickly ran up to the pile of rubble.

Lincoln: No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!

Raven: Chill out, Oscar from _Summer Camp Island_.

Lincoln's despair instantly changed to rage, causing him to turn to Raven and point at her threateningly. He began to yell at her, but she had no emotion towards anything he said.

Lincoln: My family is freaking dead! Right now is the absolute worst time to be making dumb jokes! And if I am any TV character other than myself, I am Jasper from _Henry Danger_!

Raven: You mean that trashy show about superheroes who don't take their responsibilities to protect the city they call home seriously? You'd have to be completely brainless to enjoy crud like that.

Lincoln: ...Go away and never come back to this universe ever again.

Raven: Okay. Sure.

Using her magic once again, Raven teleported back to her home universe.

Lincoln: This is absolutely terrible. This is the worst day of my entire life!

As Lincoln began to sift through the rubble that his house had become, Ronnie Anne started getting her hoverboard going again.

Lincoln: Where are you going?

Ronnie Anne: Well, Lori was in that bag too and she was probably at my place when it must have happened, so I gotta go home and make sure everybody else is okay. Afterwards, we need to find Sid & Izzy.

Lincoln: Sid & Izzy? Why?

Ronnie Anne: I think we're supposed to do what the people in that legend did. They're obviously supposed to be the vampire and the kid. While I'm gone, start thinking about who the talking hat and...

Lincoln: Don't worry. I already know the only possible answer to that.

Ronnie Anne: Okay, good. Smell ya' later.

Lincoln: I told you to stop saying that!

As his friend hoverboarded away, Lincoln went back to sifting through the rubble, searching for his magic wand. If he found it, he would be able to turn into The Cheese Fairy and magically undo all of the awful things that had happened on that very strange day. Between not being able to find it and the fact that the only person who lived in his house who might still be alive was the one he couldn't stand, he felt like all the times he got accused of being bad luck were right for the first time.

* * *

Ronnie Anne: And then I went back to our building and saw that everyone in my family, along with yours, all got turned into those glowy ball things too.

Sid: What?! That's horrible! We've gotta do something.

Izzy: That must be why your mom wasn't here today. How did the Loud house get destroyed?

Lincoln: That squishy thing Chandler put on the table was a bomb. I'm surprised by how much damage it did though. But there's no time for questions. We've gotta get going to Reflection Cave so we can find the last two people we need for our team. I get a feeling they'll have a better idea of what we're supposed to do.

Ronnie Anne: It pains me to say this, but everybody get on my board.

Sid: No need, buddy. I've got a better idea. Izzy, this is the perfect time for us to try to do that thing I told you about.

Excited for what Sid was referring to, Izzy jumped onto the top of her head. With her friend now laying on top of her, Sid started trying to concentrate all her focus on Izzy. But the faces she was making, bulged eyes, clenched fists, and tight lips, made it unclear to Lincoln what she was doing.

Lincoln: Is she pooping?

Ronnie Anne: Just wait.

Sid: I can do it! I just gotta have faith in the power of love!

Izzy: _Johnny B. Goode_ is better, but whatever it takes.

Sid let out a scream and then in the blink of an eye, she and Izzy had transformed into Noibat.

Lincoln: What the?!

Sid: We vampires are able to change not only ourselves into Noibat, but also non-vampires we have a strong positive relationship with. I've wanted to do it with Ronnie Anne too, but she said she doesn't consent to it.

Ronnie Anne: My preferences and lack of desire to do a certain thing most people would want to are not the important issue right now. Let's get going!

Sid: So, where is Reflection Cave exactly?

Ronnie Anne: Just follow me. I know the way. Lincoln, are you getting back on or were you serious when you said you're never riding this again?

Lincoln: We have to get there as fast as possible, so I don't have much of a choice. Just one second.

To the girls' surprise, Lincoln started banging his face into the hard concrete ground.

Ronnie Anne: Why the heck are you doing that?

Lincoln: I'm trying to knock myself out so I won't be awake during the ride.

Ronnie Anne: Oh, just get on, ya' big baby!

When Lincoln was forced onto the board, he laid down on his stomach and grabbed the bottom with both his arms and his legs. The four then flew off towards Kalos.

* * *

In a completely different universe, Chandler approached the two Smashers who had mind controlled him, King Dedede and Ganondorf. Since he thought he had finished his job, Chandler handed Ganondorf the bag full of Spirits he had collected.

Chandler: Here ya' go, guys. I wasn't sure which one was Lori, so I had to turn a few extra people into Spirits too.

Ganondorf: That's no problem, it just means more innocent people are suffering. I love that! Let me just be sure you...

Ganondorf opened up the sack, quickly looked through its contents, and was disappointed by what he found inside.

Ganondorf: You didn't get all the Louds.

Chandler: Yeah, I did. You said there were 13, right?

Ganondorf: Yes, exactly. There's only 12 of them in here. You didn't get the boy.

Chandler: There was a boy? I...I swear I counted 13.

King Dedede: Retake math then. I'm not even lookin' in the sack and even I know you didn't get 'em all. Only because Ganondorf said which one was missing, but still.

Ganondorf: This is just great! Now he's gonna come here and try to get his family back.

King Dedede: He's just a little boy. We should be able to defeat him no prob.

Ganondorf: Normally, I'd completely agree with you but this is Super Smash Bros. He's a lot lighter than us, so that probably means we're at a disadvantage.

Chandler: I'm sorry, I'm very sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Ganondorf: Of all the Louds for you to leave out, it had to be the one who sometimes goes by the name Link?! Get out of here!

Chandler: Get out of here?

King Dedede: You heard him. Go away! We don't need ya' anymore anyway.

Chandler: Okay. How do I get home?

King Dedede: This is how!

King Dedede then hit Chandler in between his legs with his hammer, making the mind controlled man vanish away.

Ganondorf: Did that really send him home?

King Dedede: Maybe.

Ganondorf: I still can't believe you were able to mind control him and give him powers he's not supposed to have. How did you do that?

King Dedede: I'm King Dedede. I can do whatevah I want!

Ganondorf: ...Sounds like a flawless explanation to me. So, what should we do when Lincoln gets here?

King Dedede: What we should-a did in the first place. Mind control **HIM** and make him do whatevah we want for the rest-a his life.

Ganondorf: I like the sound of that, but it won't get to last for long. We have to kill him or else we won't accomplish what we started doing this for. If a member of the Loud family is still alive, Anthony will still be able to write fanfiction about him. But once the Loud family is no more, Anthony will go back to writing fanfiction about us, like he never should have stopped doing.

Instead of saying something back to his teammate in this evil plan, King Dedede raised an eyebrow and stroked his chin.

Ganondorf: What?

King Dedede: I just realized something. We ain't got no reason to care if this Anthony fella writes about us. We don't gotta rely on him writin' 'cause we got us Nintendo to give us stuff to do.

Ganondorf: You know what? You are absolutely right. Even if we did need fanfiction, it wouldn't have to be from Anthony. There's plenty of others writing fanfiction about us as well.

King Dedede: Why are we doing this then?

Ganondorf: ...You don't think we're being mind controlled too, do you?

King Dedede: ...NAH!

* * *

Back in Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's home universe, a 10-year-old girl was at a friend's house in New Bark Town, Johto. She was watching King Dedede and Ganondorf's conversation on a TV in the living room. She turned the TV off and stepped outside, where she began touching her fingers together evilly. She looked very similar to the female Pokémon Trainer playable in Ultimate, but younger, wearing eyeglasses, and with more brightly colored brown hair. She was also wearing a Team Rocket T-shirt.

Karli: It's all going according to plan!


	2. 2 Steps Closer To The End?

As Karli was waiting for her new partner in crime to arrive, she looked down at her left hand with a frown on her face. It was her dominant hand and had been bandaged up due to a very agonizing injury. Since Christmas Eve, her hand had been in so much pain that she could barely move it. It hurt so much that she didn't want to run the risk of taking off the cast and it potentially still not being healed despite how much time had gone by. Just when she was considering removing the bandages to see if her hand felt any better, the person she was waiting for arrived.

"Comin' straight outta Kirboshi, it's everybody's favorite mayor, Robin!" exclaimed the brown-haired Animal Crossing character in full Team Rocket uniform who had come to help Karli with her diabolical plot.

Robin's secretary, a yellow Shih Tzu named Isabelle, had been forced by her boss to come to Johto as well. Isabelle was also wearing a Team Rocket uniform, but it was clear from her sad face that she didn't want to be. She then said something in the Animal Crossing language, a language Karli didn't know one word of.

"What did she say?" asked Karli.

"She's just whining about how she wants to go home. Nothing important," Robin explained. Karli completely believed her at first, but became more doubtful when Isabelle made a face that implied Robin was lying. She must've actually said something about how everything they were doing was wrong.

Karli would have brought this up, but Robin said something that took her attention away before she had the chance. "I gotta say, Karles. I never thought I'd see the day when Anthony has you be the **villain** in something he writes."

Hearing that word being used to describe her was like an alarm going off in Karli's head. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm totally the good guy here."

The sarcastic response she got from Robin was "Yeah. You're not doing anything evil at all. You're just doing a really horrible thing to innocent people in order to accomplish a selfish desire. That's totally heroic!"

"Hey! It's not a selfish desire. It won't benefit just me. It'll also benefit you, and Sasha, and George, and Diancie's group, and Omega, and maybe Shauna & Serena. How could doing something that'll benefit superheroes possibly be villainous? But most importantly, it'll benefit Anthony because writing about us is factually way better than writing about the stupid Louds."

"I of course completely agree, but being an antagonist is nothing to be ashamed of. It's way more fun than being a protag and I'm glad you're giving it a try."

"I'm not. I want this to be done as soon as possible. The sooner Anthony uses me as a main star again, the better."

"Why you wearin' the Team Rocket shirt then?" Robin asked with a teasing grin.

"So that after I win, I can celebrate by ripping it off and wearing my good guy shirt again," Karli answered as they all walked into the house. The two Animal Crossing girls sat at the table and were surprised when Karli didn't do the same, instead heading for the stairs. "I'll be right with you. I just wanna try to get Sasha on board again first."

Karli headed upstairs to her best friend's room, which was the entirety of the top floor because this is a house in the first town of a Pokémon region we're talking about here. When Sasha saw Karli enter the room, she turned her back to her and angrily buried her face into the screen of her phone while sitting on the floor. Sasha used to be very addicted to her phone and when she first met Karli, she was able to help her break away from that obsession thanks to their friendship and Karli introducing Sasha to Pokémon. Because of this, it pained Karli to see Sasha staring at a screen and ignoring everything around her once again.

When Karli noticed that Sasha's hearing aid was off, she leaned down to her and turned it back on. "Sasha, please talk to me."

"No! I want no part in anything you're doing," Sasha objected. "But, you're lucky I like you so much, because I'm gonna give you one more chance to explain yourself. But do it slow this time. The last couple times, all I could make out was that your broken hand has something to do with it and then you lose me."

"Thank you. As you know, I'm jealous of the girl Pokémon Trainer in Smash because she has lots of fans, while I'm liked by Anthony and literally no one else."

"I still think it's really immature of you to be mad about that, but go on."

"Since my injury is all that character's fault, I..."

"For the 10th time, it is no one's fault but your own," interrupted Sasha. "She had no control over someone putting her in a comic, making that comic be about her liking a boy, and then you being a baby about it and punching something. It's not her fault that you look like her and the fact you do doesn't mean you have to be jealous!"

"You said you would stop telling me that."

"No I didn't."

"Anyway, that was the last straw for me and now I've gotta do whatever it takes to give us a shot at getting fans too. And if what it takes is turning Lincoln and his family into Spirits so that Anthony can't write stories about them anymore and he'll have to go back to us like he clearly wants to, then...Yeah, I'm gonna do that."

Sasha's jaw dropped. She felt like she wasn't talking to the same Karli that she knew. "You're not making any sense," she said. "All this just because you're a wuss who can't take a little hand pain? You don't see me trying to get revenge on you for making me need to get a hearing aid, and at a really young age, I might add."

"Hey! Your hearing aid is also Pokémon Trainer's fault. If she didn't have fans, finding out that Anthony was gonna use me in two holiday things and then finding out he cancelled both of them wouldn't have made me scream in your ear."

"You've gotta be kidding me! Stop putting the blame for something that is clearly on you on someone else just because you happen to hate them. Your lack of popularity isn't her fault either."

"Hey! I never said it was. Now you're putting words in my mouth. Now why don't you be a good friend/ex-girlfriend and help me track down Lincoln?"

"No!"

"Ay, come on! You already showed support for the cause when you changed your middle name for me."

"What on Earth could that possibly have to do with it?!"

"Pokémon Trainer's name is Leaf. Why do you think I said 4-letter L-names are a sin? Pokémon Trainer has one! And so do 10 certain girls who I..."

"Oh my God!" Sasha screamed, frightening Karli and making her take a couple steps back. The fact she said "God" instead of "Arceus" like people in this universe usually did made it even more shocking. "I have no idea what's gotten into you, but you are not being Karli, not the Karli I know!"

"Sasha, I've always been this..." Karli said with genuine sorrow that her friend didn't pick up on.

"Out of my house! Out of my house right now!"

Karli didn't need to be told twice. She went straight to the living room so Sasha could have what she wanted. "Change of plans. We're not having the meeting here," Karli said to the Animal Crossers. The three of them left the house as Karli chose to mention something silly in an attempt to get her happy mood back. "So, Sidzy were talking about _Back to the Future_ songs. You know what one's underrated? _I Can't Drive 55_. It matches the scene it's in perfectly."

"So, what'd Sasha say?" Robin asked. She could tell Karli failed to get her on their side, but the mayor was wondering if there were any details about how it went that were worth knowing.

The newest member of Team Rocket felt like she should answer. She wanted to. If she didn't let out her feelings about what just happened, the fact she didn't would take forever to stop bothering her and she knew that. The only problem was that she had no idea what she should say. "She said the word 'that' at one point. Maybe more than once." Robin had no clue how to respond to that. She was just surprised Karli said it. "But once we finish this, Sasha will thank me," Karli continued, likely being completely wrong. "Everything will be better once Lincoln 'Spotlight Hog' Loud is out of the picture."

A smirk formed on Robin's face that she hid with her hands. She was happy that Karli was becoming much more of a villain than she realized. "You do know that's a title of an episode of _The Loud House_, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I realized it as I said it and instantly regretted it."

"Why just him though?" asked Robin, getting the conversation back on topic. "_The Loud House_ isn't the only show that's taken Anthony's attention away from Nintendo. Why didn't you make King Dedede and Ganondorf turn the _Total DramaRama_ characters into Spirits too?"

"They haven't been here for nearly as long, so I wouldn't mind coexisting with them. Also, I don't hate them like I do the Louds."

"And what about the Specials? Don't you hate them more?"

"Yes, but unlike the Louds, they were actually created by Anthony. They're allowed to stay in his roster of characters."


End file.
